Lost and Late
by Rika Ni Ni
Summary: Enjoy! Its about Ichijou and Imadori! I love this pair! I just hope there was more storys of them. I dunno but it seems fluffy to be and cute!


**Author note: I really love this pair! It's **_**so**_** cute. After reading Apple Skin I wanted to make a story of them. It may be random so BE WARNED!**

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS!!!**

**Lost and Late**

Ichijou was _so_ tired from work. "Mom, I'm home." Ichijou said. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were barely open. She was bending over slightly.

"Ichijou honey, why don't you go outside and rest there. Since I am going to clean the house today I don't want to wake you up alright?" Her mom said. Ichijou knew exactly what she meant. Her mom vacuums for a very long time. She wants the house to be clean, really clean. Her mom also sweeps the outside sidewalk infront of her house too. Is there more to say?  
Ichijou went outside and lied on the canopy. She stared at the clouds. '_It's so peaceful here." _ Ichijou thought.

Outside you could hear the birds twitter, the wind blowing, a big and bright blue sky overhead, and the trees' leaves rustling against one another. It truly mother nature's lovely lullaby. She fell asleep eventually after awhile.

_"Ichi…" Imadori said. Ichijou turned around to see the one she really likes standing behind her. _

_" H-Hai…?" Ichijou stared at him. Her heart was beating so fast she thought she would literally die. _

_He looked down at his feet, a bit nervous. " Ichi- I mean Ichijou, um... I have something to ask you." He kept on stepping forward to her until they could feel each other's body temperature. _

_"Y-Y-Yes Imadori-san? Is there a question you'd like to ask?" Ichijou asked nervously. She wanted to say 'I love you Imadori-san!!!!!', but couldn't because she didn't think it was really the right time to do so. On second thought, of course it was. They were out in front of the schools gate. Just him and her, alone. _

_"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Imadori asked. He stared at her grabbing her hand near to his heart. "Yeah I've been a fool. You've been on my mind the whole entire time! You see I lo-"_

_"Love you too Imadori-san!" Ichijou said placing her arms around him. _

_He leaned in closer, to the point where-_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DON'T HURT- I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOUR FACE AT ALL!!! SPARE ME!"

Ichijou woke up to the scream of help. She was surprised that the birds next to her flew away.

"W.. What was that?" She asked herself. She heard the scream again and again and again and again. And then again and again and again. (Once more) Again and again and again. (Okay and finally)And then again and again. (I swear I'm done this time.)

Screams and punching were combined together in the noise. Yes she was annoyed, so she decided to help and get on with life. She ran to the sounds. As the sound got closer, it was even more annoying. "I wish they would be quiet." And her wish was granted. It was suddenly quiet. "Huh? Weird, I swore someone was screaming like crazy. I think I should go and check. Geez I really need to sleep. Though, I am out here already. So I guess I could be a hero." She smiled and walked straight.

"MUHAHAHHA!!! I HAVE YOUR WIFE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?" a man with a black cloth said.

"I didn't mean to hit your face! If you want HIT MY FACE! Don't do anything to my wife!" a man with a peasant hat said.

"NO DEAR! RUN AND SAVE YOURSELF!" the girl said on the stage. There was a crowd watching. It was just a play.

Ichijou was speechless and was not really surprised to a sight of this. Since the world is filled weirdoes. So she turned around. "I'm lost." she sighed. She did it again. She listened to her brain and went all the way here and got lost. She started walking in a random direction. She wanted to magically appear at home. POOF! YES, YES HOME! Of course that doesn't really happen like that.

She went by some people.

She went by some stores.

She went by my mom.

She went by me.

She went by things she didn't want to find. She wanted help.

"Hey gorgeous! How are you doing?" A voice said

"Urgh, back off I'm married!"

"Hey want some coffee?"

"Get a life!"

"Oh I love how they play hard."

Imadori-san! She thought she heard Imadori-san! This could be her lucky day! HELP! Although, he can't see her like this at all! No he couldn't! She's was still in her work clothes!

"Hi there young lady! Would you like some clothes? I just bought them and it doesn't fit me but it looks like your size!" A lady said.

"Ano, um… Thank you very much!" Ichijou smiled. Oh how this world just works its way to help others. The strange lady who gave her the clothes was very nice. It was a dress with pink flowers all over with a bow at the back and ribbons on the side. It was nice. Guess what? It was the exactly the size she wore! Get that, pure luck.

"There, I'm ready." She said. She stood there trying to spot Imadori.

"The guy you are waiting for isn't right for you, come with me and I'll show you a good time!"

Ichijou turns around and found Imadori.

"EH?!" Imadori stood still. Then he came back to life and asked, "What are you doing here?"

" Ano I'm lost. I was- wondering if- you could, help me find my way back home." Ichijou said. She finally got to walk home with Imadori. She wondered what kind of stuff they were going to talk about.

"I don't know where you live." He said straight out. Ruined Ichijou's happy moment.

What? H-H-He doesn't know where I live? She thought to herself. But what about the time he came and tried to steal my bra!! Doesn't he remember??? Wait, he's kind of dumb so what if I ask this question. "Ano, you know where my brother lives?" She asked.

"Yeah I know where your brother lives. Want me to sh- oh yeah you both live with each other.. Heehee sorry." He said scratching his head. She wasn't surprised to this either. He wasn't that bright. "It's going to be a long walk there. Don't get tired alright?" He said. He didn't want to carry her or his arm was going to break off.

Walking with him remind her of her first date with him. She smiled. Then she frowned. Why? Because there wasn't really any talking going on.

'Why does she keep staring at me…? I hope she doesn't think this is a date! I don't go out with girls with A cups! What should I do?' Imadori thought. Ichijou kept on looking back and forth.

Imadori wasn't paying attention to the road to her house, all he kept thinking was ways to get Ichijou to stop thinking this was a date, Ichijou wasn't paying attention either. She was daydreaming about her and Imadori.

So walking they did, until they ended up in front of a temple. An old rusty one, probably was never used again.

All along the way no one said anything.

Five minutes later, still nothing.

"Imadori-san, where are we? Is this a short cut?" Ichijou asked worried.

"I, uh dunno. Do you know where we are?" Imadori asked.

"No, I was following you!" They started to think of the bad things that could happen if they never found home.

"Nooo! I HAVE TO GET HOME! MAMA!" Imadori said sitting on the ground and whining.

"I have to get home and work for my family at least!" Ichijou said leaning against the wall. They were both down. They thought of no hope at all. Ichijou started to cry, she didn't want to be far from home because all of her life was at that home, neighborhood, and so were her friends, and dreams! She was not really happy because she was stuck with the person she loved that didn't return his love for her. She put her head on her hand, feeling soft, sad, and lost. It was dark, and the dust in the sky was the only thing that shined.

"Ichi… it's alright, we'll find home. I promise to help you find your home. It's my fault for not paying attention. Sorry." Imadori said smiling.

He bent over to her and held his hand for her to grab.

Ichijou looked up, she stared at hand then him. 'His smile, it's so trusting. Not perverty' So she wiped her tears and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry for crying…" she said while smiling, she didn't know why she was.

"Well, I have a couple of yens, so we should find a telephone to call my brother to pick us up." Imadori said.

"You don't have your cell phone?" Ichijou said, confused, 'He always has his phone with him!'

"Nope not this time." And he grabbed her hand and gave a tug which signals 'Let's go!'

"Eh." And she left with a red face and was lighting up for him to see through the dark. 'Is this a dream? My hand… His hand…. Gah!' and Ichijou fell because she was too dizzy (love dizzy you might say!).

"Ow." She said rubbing her legs. Imadori picked her up behind his back, straining.

"Geez! You weigh like an elephant Ichi!" Imadori said not enjoying this at all. If only she was a little thinner, but he was sort of liking this with her breast against his back.

"I don't weight like an elephant! You're over exaggerating!" Ichijou said. "I am fine by the way, you don't ha-"

"Have to hold you but I want to. You're a girl and a guy must be a gentleman to a lady." Secretly, he just wanted her breast up against his back. '_So_ soft!' Imadori thought.

"A gentleman?" Ichijou could not think of Imadori as a gentleman at all, but she let him carry her since he wanted to. It was very nice because she didn't have to walk very long. "Okay then, thanks Imadori-san!" She said.

He was _so_ tried from carrying her. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't carry her anymore, but she was sleeping.

'What??????????? (etc.)' He thought. He couldn't take it but he didn't want to wake her up. She was cute that way. He found a bench and placed her there. He didn't know what else to do but to stare at her until she woke up.

"Imadori…san….ZZzzzz L..zzz..Lo…zzz… Looks like a chicken…"

" She's sleep talking." He said. "Wait! She dreaming about me?" he wanted to know what it was.

"I…zzz… wish Imadori-san…zzzz"

"Yes??? Yes??? Imadori-san what!?"

"l veerrrroerre me back…"

"… Liver? Leaver? L what?! Lick her??? That'd be awesome! Heh heh." He tried to think of words that matched her Llll word.

"Liftie? Lee? Lore? L…LLLL.. oooo….vvv..iii? Loviee? L.. Love…." He firgured it out. "Love…" That's right. Now this all makes sense!

Protecting him from the fork stabbing. Her pleading LaLa to stop. Her staring at him. He owed her a lot. He smiled, he liked her too. He liked how she smiles when something is done. He loved it how she told him to never give up. He liked how she'd always tried to impress him. He likes everything about her. Except that she was stronger than him. He felt like a wimp, but he still withstood the power of Mikoto's hits. He was fine. 'How should I tell her that I like her? Hmmm." He thought.

He lied down next to the bench. He thought that would help him think.

Ichijou was about to fall off the bench because she was turning around. Finally, she did and fell on to Imadori. Aren't you happy he cushioned her fall?

"Eh… Where am… I? Imadori-san!!!" Ichijou said.

"Yep that's me." He smiled

He put one hand on the back of her head, the other on her back.

"I-Imadori-san what ar-" Interrupted by the force of his hand pushing her head down towards his lips. The kissing was intense, and wonderful. She eventually closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. Twist, turns, and the fight of two tongues made them make the kiss even deeper. Then they stopped and took a breath.

"I-Imadori-san do you, really feel like this towards me?" Ichijou asked.

"I thought you were a scary bionic girl, but when I thought of you more and more, I guess you were the girl I should of kissed long ago. Although-" He said looking at her chest. "You could dress a little sexier, and then I'm fine with everything." He said smiling.

Ichijou blushed and hit him on the head.

"Karen? Wha'cha doin' here?" Tenma asked.

"TENMA!!" Ichijou said and hugged her, "Ano.. Why are you here? It's late!"

"It's only 8:00 silly! Anyhow I was dropping by at your house to give you your textbox that you let me borrow! But turns out I don't need it because… I don't get it." Tenma said.

"You mean- her house is…?" Imadori said

"Huh? It's right there. Why are you here? … WHHAAA?!! What are you doing with Imadori-san this late- late huh Karen?" Tenma asked and gave the 'Huh? Huh?' look.

"You see, uh…"

"Me and Ichi are having a date now, excuse us but I have to bring my date home." Imadori said and put his arm around her shoulder and walked her home.

'Wow, finally. Me and Imadori-san are together. I am _so_ happy!'

______________________________________________________________________

"Ichi-san? Wake up!" A voice called out. Ichijou woke up and saw her little brother and Imadori.

"Yay! She's awake, come on sister! Let's play! Look, Imadori-san is here!" Koskuke said.

"Come on Ichi-san, I'm ready to play! You shall be pink and I will be blue!" Imadori said with a goofy smile.

'So, it was a dream. Oh well, I hope it'll come true!' Ichijou thought. "Yeah I'll be right there!" she smiled.

"Oh yeah Ichi-san?" Imadori said in front of Ichijou's face.

"Y- Yes?" Ichijou stuttered.

Imadori kissed her on the forehead and said, "Don't forget our date tomorrow! Okay now, let's go and play!"

Ichijou smiled and went to go and play with the two immature boys.

**A/N: So… How'd you like it? Too fluffy? Too stupid? Too random? Also, I forget how to spell Ichijou's brother name.. I HOPE TO GET REVIEWS FROM YOU READERS! ^^ I hope it's not too stupid.**


End file.
